Gentle
Owned Requirements Special Jobs Preview {Line: 1} What's the matter? You're just staring into thin air, ha ha. {Line: 2} Hey, how about we go play once you are done cleaning? {Line: 3} Hey Owner, give me a smile! {Line: 4} I saw a delicious looking cafe on the TV. {Line: 5} Is that ? You're always looking good! Ha ha. Dialogue 'Talk' * Uh-uh, I didn't plan anything for today... Maybe I could go to the library... Oh, Owner, you too? It'll be fun to go on a walk. * I think I'm going to read a book today... Sounds good, right? Did something happen? Oh yeah, of course Owner! * Oh, it looks like your button is about to fall off! Please stay still!... Right, I've finished! I'm honored by the complement! * Good morning! Wanting to eat your delicious cooking made me get out of bed! * Today's snack is cheese cake! Haha. I'm going to do my best to get you to eat it! * Well, I got everything I needed to finished and thought I'd come bother Owner! Haha. * Today, tomorrow, and for ever, we're together forever. And one day, will become one... * ...Oooh... Owner...? Is it morning already? I want to sleep a little longer with you... Condition/Mood Boosting Options * Fairy is looking in the refrigerator. ** spurge a little and eat out today ''You suggest splurging a little and eating out today. Fairy: "Oh, would that be ok? That will be nice." *** 'for a luxurious French lunch (Pay 150 jewels) You go for a luxurious French lunch. ''Fairy: "Oh, isn't that the resturant with the really famous chef? I wonder how good the food is there. Shall we go for a meal there today? I bet nothing will taste good ever again after eating there." *** 'for a normal chain restaurant ** a waste of money, so let's get something at the convenience store '?? 'Socializing * Blooming flowers were so pretty, that I took some pictures~ How about we check them togather~? * I'm so glad to have found a world where they have white rice, miso soup, and pickled plums. ♪ * I see you've come to play~ * The smell of flowers is coming from there... Ah, it's the cherry blossom twig~ It's very artistic * Hey, Fairy~ Today's weather is great! * I'd just love to share powdered green tea with my girlfriends in the Fairy World. * you look simply smashing in that, Fairy. * I'll be sure to bring Japanese sweets next time...♪ * What a lovely little room! ♪ * Sometimes people say the most interesting things. I guess you'd call this poetic karma? * Hey, you've got to make sure to eat three square meals a day! * What a lovely owner you have! * When it's this warm I just want to relax * Well, hello there, Fairy! ♪ 'Socialized' * Ah... Fu, fu, Owner looks so cute when she's sleeping. Maybe I should take a nap myself... * You look gorgeous today. 'Recommended' Dialogue 'Bother' Dialogue 'Yell' * Yes, I'll do my very best! 'Sleep' * Sleeping **Good night. I look forward to working with you tomorrow. **Let's call it a night. * up ** 'After Work/Study' * Work ' * 'Study My Fairy Talk Socializing *Want to play cards. ~? *OK, cheese! haha, this will be a great memory~ ♪ *I decided to wear something hat matches you, ♪ Haha, it is a tad embarrassing, though. *Your room is always so lovely whenever I visit, #. *Whenever we talk like this, I always lose track of time~ Condition/Mood/Intimacy Boosting * Socialized *I love spending time with you and Owner everyday ♪ *Haha, I stayed up way too late last night~ *Haha, thank you ♪ *Is it ok if I eat this~? Thanks ♪ *Wha...? Is something wrong~? Hope Change Talk * Letters #'To my ever wonderful Owner '''Thank you as always, Owner! Hee hee. I know I'm self-centered, but I hope we can spend more time together in the future, okay! Event Dialogue 'Picturebook Kingdom No data for this event. Mechanical Adventure No data for this event. Fairy Zoo No data for this event. Hanami Festival '''General (to other fairies) * Stage 1: Before going out * Stage 2: At the park * Stage 3: At the shopping district * Stage 4: * Stage 5: * Stage 6: Let's check Agency food stands * Stage 7: Stage event time * Stage 8: Riverside sunset * Stage 9: Watching evening sakura * Stage 10: Relaxed walk home * Category:Personality